SuperWallbreaker!
by Sir Write-ith-Too-Much
Summary: Roger breaks a wall and insanely strange things happen.FaytAlbel Fabel?
1. The bathroom is falling down

Sir Write-ith: Welcome to my story! It will make you go "Huh? What just happened?"

Albel: Is that supposed to be a good thing?

Sir Write-ith: Yes!

Fayt: …--;

Albel: You're insane.

Sir Write-ith: Quiet or I'll turn you into a girl!

Albel: …Yes Sir.

Sir Write-ith: Where was I? Oh, warnings! Sophia bashing, a little bit of Roger bashing-but don't get me wrong-he's one of my favorite characters, Yuri (kind of) & yaoi-some people seem to be upset by it, bad singing, defacing not-public property, Sophia bashing. All that and more when I think of it. Okay…now the disclaimer! Because I have to! Take it away Peppita!

Peppita: Sir Write-ith-Too-Much does not own Star Ocean or anything related to it-

Sir Write-ith: Except a copy of the game! But not the game itself…

Albel: Bah! Fools!

Fayt: This is going to be painful won't it?

Sir Write-ith: Yep! o

Peppita: (twitch) Or anything related to it-

Albel: Painful for who? It better be that blonde gorilla.

Cliff: Who, me?

Sir Write-ith: Well yes for you Cliff, and Albel, Nel, Clair, Sophia-she shall suffer most of all, Mirage, Fayt-

Albel: (grabs author) What was that last one?

Sir Write-ith: Uhh…lessee…Fayt and-

Peppita: (loudly) Related to it because-

Albel: Don't you dare do anything to Fayt unless you have a death wish.

Sir Write-ith: Okay, I can rewrite that part…and that one…then there's that…that one too…then of course-

Albel: (twitches) You're working on my last nerve, maggot.

Fayt: Calm down now Albel…

Peppita: (yelling) BECAUSE SQUARE ENIX OWNS-

Albel: But Sir's trying to hurt you.

Cliff: I've got a hunch about this.

Peppita: (knocks everyone out with Dream Hammer) Yes, now what was I saying? Right! Square Enix owns Star Ocean and they're not selling us any time soon! Sir Write-ith-Too-Much also does not own Superman or anything else either!

Fayt: Ouch…what happened?

Peppita: Quiet! ( hits Fayt on the head) Teehee!

----------------------------------------That made no sense--------------------------------------------------------------------------

We find our star Fayt Leingod in his room reading a book on carrots.

" LEINGOD!"

'_Uh-oh. Never good when he calls me Leingod,'_ thought Fayt.

" KEEP THAT MAGGOT AWAY FROM ME!"

He sighed." Which maggot Albel?"

"The Esteed woman!" The swordsman ran in and slammed the door. "She's trying to make me wear something she made again!"

" Fine. Hide in here for a while."

"Thanks." Albel plopped down next to Fayt and put his arm around the teen. "What's that?"

"A book about carrots"

" Why would you read a book on carrots?"

He shrugged. "That's what the author wrote me doing."

"Heh. Fool." He smiled as Fayt rested his head on the ex-captain's shoulder.

"ALBEL! At least look at it! Please!"

There was a loud bang on the door." Fayt have you seen Albel?"

"I haven't seen him Sophia! He said something about going to train outside this morning though!"

"Thanks Fayt!" The two listened to her run off.

" She's even more of a fool then I thought."

"Nah, She just trusts me too much." _'I feel kind of guilty for lying to her…'_

Suddenly something crashed through the window.

"**NEVER FEAR LITTLE BUNNY FU-FU-MAN IS HERE!"** Roger had crashed through the window in a Superman costume 4 sizes too large. (What? You never jumped through a window in a Superman costume?)

Albel stared at the Menodox boy for a second then stared laughing.

"Roger what are you doing?" asked Fayt. "Why are you shouting? And why are you dressed like** that**?"

"BECAUSE FAIR CITIZEN, I AM OUT TO STOP THE FEIND ALBEL THE EVIL!"

Albel twitched. "It's Albel the Wicked, fool."

"**FLYING TORPIDO!"**Roger-err-Little Bunny Fu-Fu-Man shot towards Albel. Fortunately being a skilled warrior he dodged the cape-clad crazy. Unfortunately Little Bunny Fu-Fu-Man crashed through the wall leaving a hole the size of a small dishwasher in his wake. Disturbingly the bathroom was on the other side of the wall along with Nel who was wearing headphones and singing off-key into her toothbrush.

"_It's raining men halellueh,it's raining men_…"the runologist stopped when saw the three men staring at her. "What are you all doing in here?"

"**I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU FROM THE EVILS OF ALBEL THE EVIL!"**

"**For the last time runt it's Albel the Wicked!" **

"My apologies Nel. Things got a little…strange. Although it's funny to hear you sing that. What would Clair say?" asked Fayt.

"**DIE VILLIAN!"**

"It's okay. But I must ask how you intend to tell Sophia there's a hole in her bathroom. And I think Clair would laugh."

"**DROP DEAD WORM!"**

'_She's right. Sophia's not going to like this. Especially when she finds out Albel was involved.'_

"What's all the ruckus about?" Cliff strode in to the mess. He looked at the gaping hole in the wall. "Whoa. What'd I miss?"

"That furry maggot attacked me screaming something about being evil," answered Albel.

"I am not a maggot! I am a Menodox!"

"I see no difference, maggot!"

"Leave him alone Nox, he's right about you being evil!"

"Shut it Aquarian!"

"Don't talk to her like that!"

"Both of you can it, this is me and girly-guy's fight!"

"What did you say maggot?"

"Girly-guy! You are a Girly-guy! Girlygirlygirly!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up ape!" This bickering continued for a minute before…

"Enough!"

Everyone looked at Fayt. "You-"he pointed at Roger "Get rid of that costume. It's doing things to your mind. You-"he glared at Albel "I will talk to you after I fix this hole."

The stunned members of the group nodded or just stared. They had never seen Fayt so angry. He grabbed Albel's collar and nearly tossed him through the hole. After climbing through himself he fished a small device from his pocket. Fayt pressed a few buttons and the wall was fixed. He whirled around at Albel. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Albel avoided Fayt's glare.

"Treat everyone else so badly. I know you don't hate them!"

"…I don't know. Force of habit?" Fayt glared. "Me being stubborn?" Fayt nodded.

"Sorry. Okay?"

Fayt sighed and hugged him. "I'm not the one you yelled insults at."

"Right," grunted Albel. "I'll...apologize at dinner. "He lifted Fayt's face. "But it's a longtime until then."

Fayt blushed. "Albel!"

The swordsman grinned. "Or we could just sit for awhile."

"You're horrible."

"I know."Albel kissed the blue-haired boy.

---------------------Aww…isn't that sweet?------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first published story! Good/bad? Please review! I'm not sure if I'll make another chapter for this. Depends on if I get flamed badly. Anyway, thanks for your time!


	2. Dear Luther not Nel!

Sir Write-ith-Too-Much: Hello hello hello! Sir here with another weird story!

Fayt: About us?

Sir Write-ith: Yep!

Cliff: NOOOOOO!

Albel: What did we ever to do to you!

Sir Write-ith: That girl thing still stands.

Albel: ...

All thinking: _…he's insane…_

Sir Write-ith: Okay! Same warnings! Yaoi, yuri, Sophia bashing, crazy Menodox, blah blah blah! And once more with the disclaimer here's Peppita!

Peppita: (grumble) Sir Write-ith-Too-Much does not own Star Ocean-

Albel: Why do we have to sit here and tolerate that maggot I say-

Peppita: (knocks Albel out with dream hammer) Anyone else want to interrupt?

All: (shakes heads no)

Peppita: Good! Let's see now…right! Sir Write-ith-Too-Much doesn't own Star Ocean or Barney or anything else because if he did Sophia and Barney would have died while Fayt and Albel bonded by facing Luther without her or that annoying "I love you" song. And boy am I hungry! Who wants lu-

Adray: Hey what I miss?

Peppita: (knocks Adray into the sky) Oh, wait, I'm not reading the disclaimer anymore. Oh well.

Fayt: Wow, look at him go.

Cliff: Yikes, he's all the way in Greeton.

Adray: HEEEEELLLP MEEEEE!

--------------let it be known that Peppita will not be interrupted without consequences------

nce again Sophia chases around the Diplo Albel in the hopes he will model the clothing she designed a week after Roger destroyedher bathroom, not that she found out. "For the love of kittens will you please just look at it?"

"For the last time woman I am not going to be your model for those ridiculous clothes!" Albel ran down the hall, away from the pink clad fashion designer chasing him.

"Aw they're not that bad!"

'_That maggot is going to drive me insane,' _thought Albel. _'Got to hide.' _He looked ahead at the doors he hadn't run past yet. Mirage? No, she'd throw him back out. Cliff? There were so many reasons for that one. Steeg? No, he just plain scared Albel. And the last one was…Yes. Perfect.

"Fayt! Let me in!"

Sophia stopped when she saw Albel stumble in Fayt's room. A second later a beep confirmed that someone had locked it.

"WHY WON'T ANYONE WEAR MY CLOTHES! WAAHHHHAAH!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fayt cringed at Sophia screaming. She could be very loud.

"Why do you tolerate that fool?" asked Albel.

"I often wonder about that myself."said Fayt who was seated at a small table."What is this, the ninth time you ran to my room to get away from her?"

"Twelvth."

"She's just trying to be friendly you know."

"Bah."Albel sat in the chair next Fayt."How long do think until she forgets about me?"

"Hmmm...two hours give or take."

"Give or take what?"

_" 'FAYT,COME TO THE_ _BRIDGE NOW AND GET SOPHIA AWAY FROM ME!' "_ screamed Maria over the loudspeaker.

_" 'WAHAAHAAHAAH!WHY WON'T ANYONE WEAR MY CLOTHES!' "_

_" 'BECAUSE THEY'RE UGLY AS HELL!' "_

Albel stiffled a laugh.

"Don't start. I already know what you're going to say," said Fayt as he deactivated the door's lock.It made a beeping sound and opened.

"Say? I wasn't going to say anything."

"Sure you wern't." The door slid shut.

_" 'But-I-but I just want someone to wear my clothessss-WAHAAHAAH!' "_

Albel wondered if Mariaknew the speakers were still on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fayt!" Sophia glomped the blue-haired boy. "Make those meanies be my models!"

"I can't do that-get off me!"Fayt pryed Sophia off.

"But-but-but no one will wear them!"

"Then go get a dummy to model them!"

"But Cliff won't either!"

"Hey! I heard that!" yelled Cliff from his hiding place under a keyboard.

"I ment like a wooden dummy or something. And Mirage..."Fayt turned to her."It was your turn to watch her."

"There was a Golden Girls marathon on. You couldn't possably have expected me to miss it?"

"Well acually-"

**"FEAR NOT FAIR CITIZENS FOR I SHALL SAVE YOU FROM THIS EVIL MONSTER!"**

'_Dear lord no...' _This could not happen to-

"Nel baby!"cried Roger"What are you doing in my suit?"

Nel stood in the doorway of the bridge wearing Roger's Superman suit which was 4 sizes too small for her.

**"EVIL ONE CALLED SOPHIA THE EVIL PREPARE TO BE VANQUISHED BY SUPER-DUPER RED-NUN!"**

Sophia blinked."...What?"

"I SAID PREPARE TO BE VANQUISHED EVIL ONE!"Super-Duper Red-Nun jumped into the air and landed 16 yards away on Cliff's keyboard. This would have been impressive if it hadn't crumbled from the impact.

"OUCHIES!"yelped Cliff. He was unconcious within seconds.

_'I was right, it does do things to people's minds.' _thought Fayt.

A groaning Nun emerged from the wreakage.** "OOOOH, OW. HOW DISPICABLE!YOU SHALL PAY FOR RUINING MY SPEECH EVIL ONE!"**

Sophia blinked again."But I didn't do anything."

**"HA!YOUR MIND GAMES WON'T WORK ON ME, SUPER-DUPER RED-NUN!"**Super-Duper Red-Nun started laughing quite loudly until...

BONK! A rock hit her in the back of the head.Needless to say she fell over.

"Quiet! The Golden Girls are on!"barked Maria, who had turned on a T.V. set.

"Ooh, great!"Mirage skipped over to join her.

"Well, that was strange,"said Fayt"But why would..."

"Nel! Come on speak to me!"Roger gently shook the Elicoorian."Wake up! Y-huh? What's this?"

A tag stuck out from the collar of her Superman costume.

"Hey Fayt, what's this say?"

Fayt kneeled down next to him."Made with care by...Sophia Esteed."

All eyes glared at the Earthling.

"**You **made this?"asked Fayt fiercly."**You're **the one that made Roger and Nel act crazy? What if Albel had worn this thing!"

"Uh, well, the thing is, I, Uhhh-"

"You made Maria hurt my Nel!"

"See, uhh-"

"You were behind all this insanity!"

"What's your problem!"

"G-guys I-"

"What is going on!"yelled Albel.

Everyone turned to him.

"When you'd get here?"asked Fayt.

"About three seconds ago. Do you fools realize that everyone on the ship can hear you?"

"What?"

"Those loudly-speaker things are still on. What is going on and who is 'Super-Duper Red-Nun'?"

Maria scurried over to a control panel and turned them off.(With one eye on the T.V. of course)

"I'll explain everything to you outside,"said Fayt. He and Albel left.

Once again everyone turned to Sophia.

"You hurt Nel!"

"What-no that was Maria!"

This would hurt...

--------------------------------------Poor Sophia.Not.------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adray: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Fayt: He's circled Elicoor six times already...O-O

Cliff: Peppita, you're a litte too strong.

Fayt: Maybe we should get him down now.

Albel: No way.

Sir Write-ith: Okay! That was Stupid! With a capital S!

Fayt: I think they can read.

Sir Write-ith: I suppose that's why they're readers. Any way this was one big way for me to avoid typing a real story yet. Please reveiw!

Cliff: Don't reveiw, run!RUN

Sir Write-ith: Peppita...

Peppita: Right. (knocks Cliff into Adray)

Cliff and Adray: GET US DOWN FROM HERE!

-----------------------------------------------The End...Maybe-------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
